The present invention relates generally to apparatus for the cleaning or skinning of game animals or fish. More specifically, the present invention relates to a game cleaning system for reliably supporting game for dressing or cleaning. The invention is believed best classified in United States Class 119 subclass 96 or United States Class 17, subclass 44. The invention was disclosed and described in U.S. disclosure document No. 226052, filed in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office on May 5, 1989.
Sportsman such as fisherman, fowl and game hunters must not only catch their prey, but must also promptly clean and prepare the animal for storage and subsequent consumption. For example, fish are often cleaned or filleted immediately prior to refrigeration or storage. Quarry such as deer should be promptly gutted, bled and skinned after harvesting. Numerous cleaning procedures have been perfected and a wide variety of implements have been proposed in the prior art for facilitating cleaning of particular types of game. For example, an animal or fish may be suspended from a game hook attached to a tree limb or similar object. Numerous clamps, stands and posts have been proposed.
However, most of such devices know to me are limited for use with either fish, game or fowl. A fish cleaning apparatus for example would not be suitable for dressing a wild game animal. Similarly, game suspending frames or hoists are typically unsuited for use with small fowl or fish. Also, with heavier game, known prior art devices are not solid enough to provide for reliable skinning and cutting. Hence it would seem desirable to provide apparatus which could be readily adapted for use with small or big game, including fish or fowl.
Prior art frames used to suspend wild game and the like are typically very cumbersome, heavy and expensive. Such devices typically employ hooks or wires for engaging the feet of a suspended animal. Typically the impaled feet of the animal will be torn away as the sportsman pulls against the animals body to gut it or remove its skin. Thus the operation is frequently interrupted. Moreover, such devices may not be used where it is desired to preserve the skins of fur-bearing animals. Hence it is desired to provide a device for supporting a game animal in position for cleaning without causing damage to the bones or skin. It is also desired to provide a frame which can be readily adapted to accommodate game animals of various sizes.
The most pertinent restrainer device known to me is disclosed by Runyan in U.S. Pat. No. 4,502,418, Issued Mar. 5, 1985. The restrainer device disclosed therein comprises a wooden block adapted to be suspended upon a pair of parallel chains. A pair of adjustable U-bolts associated with opposite ends of the board may be adjusted to frictionally clamp the feet of the game for support during cleaning. A plurality of mounting holes are provided whereby proper spacing of the bolts may be achieved for use with various sizes of game.
As will be appreciated by those skilled in the art, such devices may not be suitable for use with relatively large animals. Moreover such devices may be cumbersome to use, because it can be difficult to maintain stability while the game is being dressed. Moreover no suitable dressing surface or table for completion of the cutting operation is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,502,418.
The present invention attempts to address heretofore unresolved needs of the sportsman by providing suitable means for hanging and dressing wild game, as well as means for restraining and cleaning fish and fowl.
Once an animal is dressed and gutted, it must also be carved into easily manageable portions for transport and storage. It is very difficult to carve an animal while it is suspended. It is also unsatisfactory and inconvenient to butcher the animal on the ground. Thus it is desirable to provide a game cleaning apparatus which incorporates a suitable table or other flat working surface for carving.